


日常生活

by fufufuuu



Series: 竹马竹马 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 全世界我最喜欢你-番外一AU一发完
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Series: 竹马竹马 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579651
Kudos: 11





	日常生活

# 日常生活  
—坦白，倒也不算—  
光一打算对爸爸妈妈坦白自己和剛的关系时，电视里正播放着妈妈喜欢的剧集的片尾曲。

“妈，其实我和剛…”  
光一斟酌着开口。

“嗯？什么？”  
妈妈的眼神还在男演员英俊的脸庞上流连着。虽然光一上大学以后已经难得回家过周末，但自家儿子此刻欲言又止的反应，并没能博得她此刻全部的注意力。

“其实我现在和剛住在一起。”  
光一说完，小心翼翼地观察妈妈的表情。

“哦，知道了。”  
妈妈看也没看光一一眼，盯着屏幕轻描淡写地回答他。  
“剛年纪比你小，你要多照顾他。”  
再正常不过的叮嘱，光一却感觉到了不对劲。

“妈妈…我的意思是，我和剛在一……”  
光一试着补充道，却被妈妈打断了。

“知道的。”  
妈妈叹了口气，终于关掉了电视的声音。  
“你高二的那个暑假，我跟你爸就都知道了。”

高二？暑假？  
知道什么？

那时候…他们分明还没有在一起？

////////////////////////

—午休，不能睡—  
剛把脚跷在光一肚皮上，冷不防地发问。  
“你什么开始喜欢我的？”

“啊？”  
原先还打着瞌睡的光一立马完全睁开了眼。

吃完午饭以后，两个人一起歪歪斜斜地在沙发上躺着休息。  
光一起初还聚精会神双手横握着手机，大拇指嗖嗖嗖在屏幕上滑来滑去，玩游戏玩得很投入。没过一会儿就歪在沙发靠垫上眼睛半闭半睁地打起了瞌睡。  
然后就是被剛突如其来的问题吓得一下清醒过来。

“困就脱掉衣服上床睡。”  
剛一见光一没上钩，下一句就换了话题。本来他也没指望这会儿能顺利听到答案。  
光一大三以后变得比以前忙很多。早出晚归都成了常态。今天难得两个人下午都没课，晚上也没什么事情。剛这会儿心里的小算盘打得啪啪响，生怕光一感觉不到。

“现在不困了。”  
当然感觉得到。

“做吧。”  
光一凑近了贴在剛胸前，小小声说他想听的话。

剛也把手机放在了一边，抱住光一的脑袋，在他脸上亲了一口。用力地点了点头，也小小声地回答他。  
“想你了。”

////////////////////////

—初吻，谈恋爱—  
光一和剛第一个真正意义上的吻，主动的是剛。

光一虽然一直期待着这一刻的到来，却也实打实地被剛伸过来的舌头吓了一跳。

自行剛也考上自己的大学以后，两人独处的时间变得更多。光一自己在校外租住的单人公寓，剛常常过来留宿。从高二暑假之后两人就经常同床共枕，彼此都很习惯，心照不宣地从没深究过什么。

光一最近被前辈邀请参与了新的实验项目，忙起来前后有三四天没跟剛见着面。

方才两个人一起窝在床头其实是想休息一会儿。几天没见到剛的光一像要把欠下的分量补回来一样，摸摸剛的脸还不算完，小心翼翼地凑近亲了他的鼻尖，没忍住又接着亲在了他嘴角。

其实这样亲吻的举动在他们之间也不算寻常，通常是光一顺着情绪不想克制的时候，会忍不住亲亲他的脸蛋或是嘴巴以外的其他部位。  
光一有自信，剛绝对不会拒绝他，却从来没想象过剛会主动回应他。

光一搞不清楚剛的想法，他连自己的想法都搞不清很久了。却还是下意识地亲了回去，狠狠捉住了剛的舌头跟他纠缠起来。

亲到最后两个人都变得面红耳赤气息不稳，在一团热气里额头抵着额头，慢慢地等呼吸平复。

光一不知道刚刚结束的这个吻到底让自己暴露了多少，习惯性地想要装作若无其事。没人主动深究的话，就依然可以只当做是游戏过了线，依然不需要给剛或是自己什么多余的解释。

剛却不像以往那样平静，他红着脸调整着呼吸，知道自己肯定等不来光一说话，重重叹了口气，开口后才发觉，自己已经双眼发红声音低哑。  
“除了我，光一还会跟别人这样接吻吗？”

光一愣住了，就这样和剛仍然靠近着，思考了起来。

他不知道该怎么回答。

他一直以为自己站在起跑线上原地等待就是最好的，没考虑过发令枪响后是不是要拼尽全力，以及要用怎么样的姿势跑到终点。  
剛这个问题像是直接把他从原地提起，隔空扔向了朝着终点冲刺的那段路程。

挣扎，煎熬，苦痛，甜蜜？  
都是有的。又都可以说是没有。

他的直觉是，现在非常关键。  
他现在有可能正走在千尺悬崖绝壁的边缘。所有的隐秘晦涩的甜蜜纠结，都有可能变成他一生的债，要用剩下的全部时间去偿还。  
也有可能正朝向梦想成真的天梯迈出最后一步。过往全部的晦涩从此都被一笔勾销。他拼命压抑的幻想都会成真，他自我催眠的分分秒秒的梦境其实都是真实。  
不，真实比梦境更好。  
眼前的剛永远是最好最真实的。  
别人口中的，他想象中的，都比不上眼前这个人千分之一的美妙。

思前想后，重重疑虑。  
翻江倒海的思绪，抽丝剥茧只在一瞬间。

他思考完了，认真地看着剛的双眼。  
“不会，只有你。”  
“设想的对象也只有你。”

“唔…笨蛋。”  
剛再一次主动凑上来，眼角的湿润也蹭湿了光一的脸。

太好了，赢了。

////////////////////////  
—真相永远只有一个？其实并不存在—  
光一妈妈说，光一高二的暑假，剛从金泽回来的那天早晨，她跟光一爸爸听见了他房间传来低吼的声音，急忙爬下床想去看看他。  
刚走近光一房间还没来得及开门，就听见了光一和剛小声的对话。

两人一起愣在原地时，一边松了口气，一边又同时被好奇心占了上风。一对向来对儿子的隐私没有太多控制欲的父母，就这样误打误撞地在儿子的房间门口听起了墙角。  
这无意的一听，偏偏还就听出了问题。

光一听了妈妈的解释，莫名其妙地害羞起来，小声解释：“其实那时候我们还没在一起。”

妈妈迟来的惊讶终于奏效。  
“什么？没在一起就…诶？你说要接吻他都？…剛到底有多顺着你？”

“不是接吻啊！就普通地亲了一下脸！”  
其实是嘴角。  
光一接着急急地解释。

“那我…跟你爸处对象的时候，我要是不喜欢他，他亲我哪我都揍他。”  
妈妈看光一脸皮红红的，也放弃了继续探讨，只是小声回忆起来。  
“不对，你们从小关系就好。都能躺在一个被窝里了，也不是别的小孩一般能比的感情……”

光一听妈妈对他们俩的相处自言自语似的发表着看法，原本空落落悬在半空的心“簌”地落了地，紧接着，烦恼的根源却又渐渐浮出水面。

“是啊，我一直担心的其实也是这个…”  
剛到底是真的喜欢他，还是只是习惯了和他在一起。

可以一直在一起。  
以及，无法毫无顾忌的发问，剛对他到底是怎样的喜欢。  
这两件事实存在着的根本原因，是一样的。  
——因为是堂本光一和堂本剛。

最庆幸和最害怕的事情，是同步的存在，是因为同一个人。

纠结，矛盾。  
从青春期开始就一直占据光一全部感情问题的苦恼的根源，从头到尾就只有剛。

要不是后来，剛给他第一个主动的初吻，光一甚至要以为那很长的一段时间一直是自己在教坏剛。

幸好！幸好幸好。幸好剛也喜欢他。  
是真的和他喜欢剛一样，剛也喜欢着他。  
没有比这更好的事情了。

////////////////////////  
—喜不喜欢，不是问题！—

其实剛比光一想象中要早熟得多，也成熟得多。  
最起码从他开窍开始，就从没怀疑过光一对他的感情。  
剛的疑虑只有光一会不会因为太过较真的性格，而自己把自己绕进圈里，转不过弯。

就像光一总能轻易判断出他的情绪一样，光一的感情他剛也都感觉得到。  
并不需要特意说出来或是做什么，根本是肩并肩坐在一起就明显得不得了的“我在被珍惜着”，这样肉麻的感觉。  
偏偏除了靠剛自己感觉，光一愿意明确展示的部分总是十分吝啬。

他该是喜欢自己的。  
可他也在害怕。害怕自己，也害怕我。

所以，在什么也不敢说，做也做不彻底的时期里，光一到底在用什么样的借口来解释说明他们两人之间的关系，剛总是想不通。

把懵懂朦胧与爱情类似的部分全部当做朋友的亲密吗？  
或是干脆全部忽略无视？

一直这样下去真的好吗？

剛其实一直想要一个答案，却又渐渐不敢真的面对那个答案。

他也想过要和光一分开一段时间，让光一有思考的机会，这个笨蛋是不是就能立马打通经脉想通因果，他们就能好好地在一起。  
可是左思右想前思后想又怎么都舍不得，根本狠不下心和光一分开得太远太久。甚至连想象都不能接受，被隔离出光一的生活之类的情境。

光一落在剛嘴角稍微动情的啄吻，是让他理智跳闸的最后一道推力。  
他做了一直想做的事。  
把舌头伸进了光一嘴里。

——用情人的方式去和光一亲热。  
而不只是邻居，弟弟，或是从小一起长大的朋友。

或许从他不再愿意叫光一“哥哥”的那天开始，就早就注定了，他们会一起走到今天这一步。

光一毫无停顿的回应让他一下子烧起了热度，脑袋和身体都热得发涨随时快要爆炸。  
随着亲吻的结束，他的思维也一同短暂停滞了。

只是…  
光一这个笨蛋！竟然还想装作若无其事？

怎么可能啊？总给你下一次再来的机会。

我们都对自己诚实吧，光一。

////////////////////////  
—太喜欢了怎么办—  
人的精力总是有限的。光一的精力像是无限的。  
剛也不知道自己到底是感慨还是苦恼。

光一是个谨慎的人，第一次做完全套之后两个人都尝到了甜头。之后的结果就变成了，以光一为代表，光一和剛两个人对自己欲望的纵容程度都愈发地放肆起来。  
曾经只是捞过来搂搂抱抱亲一亲脸蛋就能结束的亲密，全部演变成亲一亲就忍不住了那还是做吧，这样的结果。  
一天两天还好，十天半个月天天这样过…  
倒也，没什么？  
只是…

“你以前都是怎么忍过来的？”  
剛侧躺在光一旁边，捏揉他胳膊上的肌肉，实在是好奇。

“对你动手动脚。”  
光一也伸手过来戳剛的胸脯。

“哈？”

“就有时候抱你亲你，你都随便我。就算起来了，看你乖乖的，过一会儿就软了。”  
说道话尾，光一看着有点不好意思。

“…你是自虐狂吗？”  
剛抓狂起来。

“不是。也会想着你偷偷在被窝里自己蹭。”  
说到这里竟然一脸坦荡。

“……”  
剛沉默。  
“什么时候开始的？”

“……”  
来了！  
剛的灵魂拷问之“什么时候开始喜欢我的”。

“都说了好多遍不知道啊。”  
是真的不知道。

以前光一以为过是剛还他漫画书漏了小胸板那一次，后来却又怎么都想不起来，在那之前是不是就胡思乱想过。  
回忆里的细节太多太繁琐，充斥的面孔却都是剛。  
光一很快就放弃了这种大海捞针式的寻找。

剛却不想这么简单放过他。  
年纪大的是他，主动的却是自己，虽然谁先谁后这种顺序也没有那么重要，但就是很想要一个答案，可以计算日期的答案。

“给我买铜锣烧的时候？”  
给买吃的就是喜欢。

“…那时候才那么小，我哪里记得啊！”  
光一不敢承认，他确实从小就喜欢看剛吃东西。

“那…我们吵架那一次？”

“不记得了！你不肯叫我哥哥我还伤心了一会儿，而且生病很难受的…”  
光一哼哼地抽了两下鼻子。

…开始撒娇了。  
“那就是你高二暑假那次了！”  
剛声音大起来，显得很有底气的样子。  
“你第一次没忍住亲了我！”

“那你也太没有自信了！”  
光一得意。

…得意什么啊？

“那时候早就喜欢了，而且…其实那之前我预定的金泽的旅馆，都是大床房…”  
光一欲盖弥彰地咳了一声，抬手摸了摸鼻子。  
“其实定完就有点后悔，所以后来临出发前我感冒了，心里真是又失望又庆幸的…哎，可复杂。”

“你明明平时不怎么生病…”  
剛耳根浮上一片红。  
光一的这点小心思，他还真是没料到。

“说起来，你小学之后就不给我抱了，我有一次去你家坐在你床上你也一脸不高兴的样子…”  
光一显然自顾自地沉浸在了回忆里。  
“后来还是吵架那次，你回家来以后来抱我，我才又放下心来，原来剛不讨厌跟我肢体接触啊…我当时还觉得，你大概是小孩子害羞吧，明明我也没比你大多少…”

“上小学之后那段时间…确实是因为害羞。”  
剛打断光一。  
“但你坐在我床上那次…我记不清了。但肯定没有不高兴。”  
“大概…是想留你陪我睡觉又不好意思说。”  
“我小时候…其实…总是想要你留下来陪我睡觉。但都没好意思说出口…”

光一听着剛带着害羞又非常认真的解释，眼角的笑意越发明显起来。  
他好像突然想到了问题的答案。

“我知道了！到底是什么时候开始喜欢你的…”

“嗯？”

“比你喜欢我早一百天的时候！”  
光一觉得自己真是天才。

“…哼哼哼，变态大叔啊你！”

好吧，勉强算是，正确答案。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
